batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Batman: Arkham Knight
photo gallery Images to add to the gallery--Kal-EL (talk) 20:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Added. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:13, March 6, 2014 (UTC) New Batch--Kal-EL (talk) 22:57, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Added. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:21, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Brand New Batch--Kal-EL (talk) 18:37, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Added. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) --Kal-EL (talk) 15:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) More to add to the gallery --Kal-EL (talk) 17:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Another set to add to the gallery--Kal-EL (talk) 14:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if it's something mandatory, but then I just noticed this talk page. So anyway, uploaded this image and this image yesterday as they weren't in the Arkham Knight gallery. If they were uploaded already, many apologies. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 19:57, March 28, 2014 (UTC) A new set of promo ads for Batman Arkham Knight--Kal-EL (talk) 01:44, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Added - Doomlurker (talk) 09:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) A brand new set of photos to add to AK Gallery, Rack em up ]:Added - Doomlurker (talk) 09:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Added - Doomlurker (talk) 08:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Batgirl: A Matter of Family--Kal-EL (talk) 00:01, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Arkham Knight Batgirl vs Joker face-off poster.jpg 1989 Batmobile with Batman Skin ArkhamKnight.jpg Bat-Family Skin Pack ArkhamKnight.jpg The Tumbler Challenge map Batman Arkham Knight.jpg Character Links Why are all the characters linked to thier Arkham City artiles? They shoudl be linked to new Arkhan Knight articles even if little information is available right now. The articles will be made later. We've already been doing it on the wiki for the Arkham Knight Batmobile. Banan14kab 14:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Character List *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tim Drake/Robin *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Alfred Pennyworth *Commissioner James Gordon *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Lucius Fox *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *The Joker *Arkham Knight/Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Officer Aaron Cash *Michael Lane/Azrael *Jack Ryder *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Vicki Vale *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Cameo) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Francine Langstrom *Simon Stagg *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Joseph Blackfire/Deacon Blackfire Videos Added - Doomlurker (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) New 5 minute gameplay video released... Possibly the only footage that will be shown at E3 2014. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 04:54, June 10, 2014 (UTC) New Batman & Batmobile footage entitled Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 1 --Kal-EL (talk) 04:39, November 25, 2014 (UTC) New video to add--Kal-EL (talk) 19:47, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Added - Doomlurker (talk) 09:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) New trailer released for Batgirl: A Matter Of Family--Kal-EL (talk) 15:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) DLC trailer for 1989 Batmobile skin and skin pack--Kal-EL (talk) 19:45, August 18, 2015 (UTC) File:Batman Arkham Knight - "The Matter of Family" Batgirl DLC - Official Trailer File:Official Batman Arkham Knight August Update Trailer – featuring 1989 Batman Movie Batmobile Pack Voices for Arkham Knight Revealed in Evening the Odds Trailer After watching the trailer Evening the Odds, it sounds like Diedrich Bader from Batman Brave and the Bold is the voice of Arkham Knight and the Scarecrow in this game is voiced by Darren Norris. Just saying.Mark Shadow (talk) 17:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Delay Rocksteady has confirmed that they'll be delaying Arkham Knight to 2015, as well as some new screenshots. Please add this information. Not to be a pain in the butt, but can someone add James Gordon as one of the allies on the page? It's been bugging me.AegisCamera (talk) 14:37, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Red Hood There was just a leak. There will be Red Hood DLC for the game. Here's the link. http://www.polygon.com/2014/7/23/5929263/batman-arkham-knight-dlc-red-hood-story-mission What do you think?AegisCamera (talk) 18:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Arkham Knight is revealed to be Jason todd who becomes the Red hood in this game. however for the sake of Spoiler, I suggest we wait a week after release of the game before placing on the site.--Kal-EL (talk) 20:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Update Needed The page needs to be updated. The release date has been confirmed to be June 2, 2015, and Red Hood has been confirmed to be playable. Could an admin please make an edit?AegisCamera (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Arkham Knight is Rated M! If anyone hasen't heard the news. The game recently got rated by the ESRB and Rocksteady announced that the game was given a M for Mature rating. The spy1 (talk) 01:53, February 26, 2015 (UTC) In addition, the additon of Poison Ivy and Firefly as villains should be added in ASAP.AegisCamera (talk) 06:23, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarecrow voice actor According to Sefton Hill of Rocksteady, Scarecrow is voiced by John Noble. Official confirmation via Twitter. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 03:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Return of The Joker Mark Hamill reprises his role as The Joker in Arkham Knight as fear gas hallucination --Kal-EL (talk) 18:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Extra Villains *Joker *Man-Bat *Black Mask (Red Hood DLC) *Killer Croc *Deacon Blackfire *Deathstroke *Hush *Mr. Freeze (Infamy DLC) *Mad Hatter (Infamy DLC) *Ra's al Ghul (Infamy DLC) --Cwf123 (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) SoI Villains Can someone unlock the page for edition? The villains list need to be updated with the Season of Infamy characters, mostly add Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Ra's al Ghul and Warden Ranken among the villains, and add Mr. Freeze as an ally. - Draft227